pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucinda's Journal - The Big Day
January 23, 2016 It has been 8 months since I was pregnant with another pookie. I expect him to be born between January 29 - February 2. I am going to go shopping for my new baby. "Does anyone want to shop with me?" "Mwe! Mwe!" the kids said. "Okay, let's go!" I say. "Jasper, I'm going to buy stuff for the baby with the kids." "Okay!" he says. We go into the limo, and our driver drives us to Penguin Town Mall in New Penguin City. It's only 15 minutes away. Tamara was listening to music on her MP3 and Tyler was playing video games. The limo stops, and we walk into the mall. --At the mall-- The kids and I walked into the mall and I pushed my cart as they sat in the cart seats. We went to the store for expecting mothers, Baby Shower Works. We went to the mush mush isle, and I looked at my list. * Blueberry Mush Mush ($9:00) * Vanilla Bean Mush Mush ($4:05) * Mixed Fruits Mush Mush ($6:00) * Total: $19:05 After that, we went to the hygiene isle. I got diapers, anti-itch cream, wipes, baby powder and lip moisturizers. We also got baby soap and lotion. Then we went to the clothing isle. "Woo!" Tamara cheered. I love looking for clothes, it makes me happy. "Mumu, I found swome cwute swippers over dere!" says Tamara. I look at them. They were all blue and white with stars on it. "Awwwh, they're really cute!" I say and put them in the cart. I also got some pajamas that match the slippers. I felt really excited about bringing my third pookie into the world, but I just remembered I had a lot more to do. --Back at the house-- Jasper was home, gathering the baby food and other things he got from the grocery store yesterday. "Lucinda, we got mail!" he says. "Oh." I say, and look at the mail. It was an invitation to a party at Lindsey's. "Hmmm." I say. I read the invitation. "You are invited to a dinner party at the Blackstone mansion. 5:00 p.m to 11:00 p.m Wednesday.The dinner includes Italian and English dishes made by the finest chefs! We hope to see you there!" "But Lindsey lives hours away from us. Should we take the limo?" I ask Jasper. "Sure." he answers. We pack blankets and pillows. I grab my crocodile skin Birkin and we're off. The kids jump in the limo. The driver is taking a break, and Jasper will be driving. He starts up the car and Tamara is watching a movie. Tyler is sleeping. --On the road-- Jasper was driving to Fandom City, and 30 minutes passed. I could not wait to go to the dinner party. I held onto my pills and water bottle in case if the pain comes back again. Tyler and Tamara were eating McDonald's and I was eating a McDonald's salad. It was time to take my pill, so I got my water and my pill bottle. I swallow a pill and chase it down with some water. I swallowed and layed down on my neck pillow. I fell asleep for a few hours until I woke up from Jasper saying "Hmm. Fandom City Grand Hotel!" I yawn. "Is this where we'll be staying?" I moan. "Yep!" says Jasper. We get our stuff, walk in the doors, check in and we go into our room. It was extremely luxurious. It had 2 beds, a spa, a private pool, a bathroom with clean onyx tiles and a kitchen! It was 11:00 p.m at night and I tucked the kids in. "Goodnight." I say to the kids. We all fall asleep. Category:Journals